


A Whole New World

by AgentCatt



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Kilo agreed to a date with Shane, Things go about how you would expect it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: It's all fun and games until Shane asks you out on another date. It goes about how you would expect it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DedicatedToolbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/gifts).



Kilo had been dreading this day. Why did she agree to go on a date with Shane? It's not like they're boyfriend girlfriend or anything. Not that she'd admit that.  
  
She doesn't even know where they're going. Shane said to dress casual, so she dressed casual. Her beautiful hair catches her attention. The knock on the door makes her jump.  
  
Kilo opens the door. "You're late." She crosses her arms.  
  
 "I'm right on time by my watch."  
  
 "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."  
  
Kilo grabs her skeleton jacket and closes the door behind her as she leaves. Shane tries to hold her hand, but she won't let him.   
  
 "Shane, why are we going here?" Kilo finally asks when she realizes they're just going to the field.  
  
 "Do you trust me?"  
  
Kilo can't help but to chuckle with a slight eye roll, "No."  
  
Shane stops walking, crosses his arms, and stands in front of her. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Kilo looks at into his eyes. She blushes and quickly looks away. "Yes..." she admits.  
  
Shane holds out his hand for her to take. This time she does. They walk a little farther in silence before coming to a spot, like all the others, to sit down at.  
  
Shane takes his jacket off and lays it on the ground for Kilo to sit on. It's very nice of him.  
  
It doesn't take them long to be lying next to each other. Weird date. Just talking and looking at the stars. Well, it's silent. If Shane started talking, a war might start.  
  
 "I can show you the world." God dammit Shane. You spoke.  
  
 "Are you-" Kilo looks at him confused.  
  
 "Shining, shimmering, splendid."   
  
 "Please don't."  
  
 "Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"  
  
 "Yesterday when I had Royal Dansk."  
  
 "I can open your eyes."  
  
 "No, you make me close them."  
  
 "Take you wonder by wonder."  
  
 "Are you trying to flirt?"  
  
 "Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whoooole new world!"  
  
 "Please shut up." Kilo blushes so hard. She's glad it's dark out.  
  
 "A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming."  
  
Shane turns to look at Kilo. "What?"  
  
 "It's your turn." Shane nudges her. He knows that she knows the words to it.  
  
 "Fuck you. I didn't ask for this."  
  
 "Please?"  
  
She pauses, really debating on getting up and walking away, but this is cute. Shane is cute. No, she didn't think that.  
  
 "A whooole new woorld," Kilo begins. "A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. But now I'm in a whole new world with you."  
  
They both finish the song, not missing a single word.   
  
 "Never again." Kilo can't stop smiling. She wouldn't mind if he did it again. She can't wait to tell Trinity how awful this date went....


End file.
